


Spring in Denver

by BarPurple



Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Murder, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Ives arrives in Denver after crossing the Rockies and discovering a better cure for his Consumption.





	Spring in Denver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangelingChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/gifts).



Ives stepped down from the stagecoach and inhaled deeply. Denver was fetid in the warmth of spring, but even the stink of the horseshit in the street was a joy to him. The taste of blood was still there, but now it wasn’t his own that clogged his throat and reminded him of his mortality with every hacking cough, now the scent of blood in the air promised hearty meals and renewed strength.

He strolled down Holladay Street taking in the bustle around him. It was dizzying to be surrounded by so much humanity after so long in the wilds. Smartly dressed bellhops were touting their hotels to the disembarking travellers, and gaudily dressed ladies offered all the other comforts not easily found on the road. He lit a cigar and took an appreciative look at one of the women. It had been a very long time since he’d felt a stirring of lust for such pleasures.

“See something you like, mister?”

He gave her a smirk and began to walk towards her only to have a man in dusty black step into his path. The grubby white clerical collar around his throat made Ives roll his eyes.

“My son, do not fall into temptation. The whore has nothing to offer you.”

Ives snorted, “Actually Padre, she has ample things to offer me.”

He stepped around the priest and offered his arm to the whore.

“I’ll pray for you my son!”

“God helps those who helps themselves, Padre.”

 

The whore led him to a small garret off 14th, before he stepped inside he caught the eye of her pimp, who’d been trailing them at a not quite discreet distance. The man sauntered over when Ives produced a few folded dollars.

“I like it when they scream, but I don’t appreciate interruptions.”

The pimp took the offered money with a grin; “She’s loud enough to wake the dead, mister, and no one will bother you for half an hour.”

Ives pulled another few bills from his pocket; “Make it an hour.”

He closed the door in the face of the startled pimp and smiled at the whore.

“Big spender hey, mister? How do you want me?”

“Take your dress off, I want to feel some flesh.”

She was quick to comply as he shrugged off his jacket and pulled his cravat undone. She was thinner than he’d thought, but she’d do. He crossed the room in one fast stride and caught her roughly around the waist. She giggled as he tugged her into his body.

“Oh, eager are we?”

She leaned in for a kiss, but he wound his free hand into her hair and pulled her head to one side, so her neck was bared to him. She tensed as he licked up the expanse of bare skin, but gave a throaty moan that was as arousing as it was fake. The feel of her pulse beating under her skin stirred his prick and woke his hunger. The aching in his loins beat back the growl of his stomach, for now. He shoved her away from himself and pulled at his braces, tangling his arms in his haste. The whore made a soothing sound and had him free in moments.

“Let’s see what we’re working with.”

Before she could flip his shirt tails up and lay a hand on his prick he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up. She yelped and wrapped her legs around him; “Stronger than you look.”

“You have no idea.”

He pinned her against the wall and revelled in the lack of effort it took to hold her there with one arm under her arse as he took his prick in hand and rammed into her. She screamed, and he snarled as he thrust hard and fast. The whore kept screaming and moaning, but it wasn’t right, there was no terror in her voice. He pulled out and twisted as he threw her on to the bed. She landed face down with a grunted curse.

“Steady on mister.”

“Wasn’t working for me.”

He’d never been this rough with a woman before, and the rush of virility at his new found violence was thrilling. He grabbed her hips so tightly he felt his knuckles crack, and her flesh squish under the pressure. She struggled and tried to kick like a mule, but his knees were already between her legs and his prick slammed home with a sharp thrust of his hips.

This time when she screamed there was fear in her tone. He kept up a pounding rhythm as she sobbed and squirmed. It was so easy to reach up and snatch a handful of hair and wrench her head back. The blood pumping under the skin of her throat called to him; he pulled her to his mouth and sank his teeth into the side of her neck as his completion roared through him.

The ejaculation left him momentarily light headed with euphoria, his grip loosened and the whore was able to crawl away from him. She cowered against the wall, pressing a hand to the bloody hole he’d bitten in her neck. She whimpered at the slick mess that coated her fingers, but found enough backbone to glare at him.

“What the hell are you?”

Ives pulled up his trousers and barred his bloodstained teeth in a menacing grin; “Hungry.”

He lunged for her, chuckling as she tried to evade him. She kicked and screamed and clawed, but he had her trapped and she knew it. The fight didn’t go out of her until her got his hands around her neck and squeezed. He watched as the light left her eyes and wrinkled his nose as her bladder let go, there were few downsides to his new diet and occasionally having his meals piss on him was one of them. He threw the meat down on to the bed and sighed; “Look at the mess you’ve made,” – he clapped his hands together in glee, - “Don’t worry, it’s about to get a lot messier in here.”

Humming a jaunty tune to himself he sidled up to the grubby window and took a peek outside. The pimp was leaning against the wall, totally unconcerned about the sudden lack of screaming.

“Dear me, not much of a protector, is he?”

He pulled his knife from his boot and tapped the blade thoughtfully against his palm.

“The thing is I’d honestly not planned on killing you, merely taking the service, I’d paid for, but it would appear I was hungry for different pleasures of the flesh.”

The blade made short work of her corset laces and sliced into her soft stomach just as easily.

“Out in the wilds I had time to enjoy my meal, but alas that is a luxury that we do not have, such a shame to waste so much of you, but needs must.”

He sank his hands into the warm mess of intestines, pulling them out and tossing them on to her chest.

“Ah kidneys and liver I think, they cook up a treat, or I’ll have you in the raw.”

He was laughing as he sliced the organs free. There was a newspaper on the floor by the bed; “Ah how thoughtful of you to provide a wrapper.”

It was the work of a moment to make a parcel and throw a blanket over what was left, although cleaning himself up did take longer. He tied his cravat and smiled at the corpse on the bed.

“Thank you my dear for a most fulfilling diversion.”

The pimp eyed him as he pulled open the door with a flourish.

“You done?”

“Oh yes.”

“Where is she then? Get your arse out here Martha!”

“I quite wore her out, see for yourself.”

“Lazy cow.”

The pimp stepped inside. Ives pushed the door shut behind him.

He didn’t lift the blanket, he didn’t need too, the blood dripping from the bed and pooling on the floor made it obvious what had happened here.

Ives dodged the clumsy punch the pimp swung at him and snapped his neck like a dry twig. The body dropped heavily to the floor, and Ives skipped back to avoid the piss from this one. He smiled to his self and smoothed his coat down, patting the slight bulge that his parcel of organs made in his deep pocket. He tipped a salute at the whore and her pimp.

“Do forgive me for the waste, first time killing in the city, I clearly need practise.”

His hand was on the door handle before a thought occurred to him. Kicking the pimp over he rummaged in the man’s pockets and found the roll of notes.

“Life in the city is cheap, but living in expensive.”

Whistling Ives strolled out into the street and let the door slam behind him


End file.
